


The Herald's Origins

by LeeLen2writer



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders Needs a Hug, Circles - Freeform, Crossdressing, F/F, F/M, Hawke & Varric Tethras Friendship, Humor, Isabela is a Good Friend, Justice, M/M, Nicknames, Qun, Templars, Undercover Missions, random stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-04-29 21:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14481312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeeLen2writer/pseuds/LeeLen2writer





	1. chapter 1

" Help! HELP! Don't let me die HELP!" I cried out in a less brave manner a large guy around 8 feet or so and twice as wide as your regular person where dangling me over a cliff... oh! should i mention that that guy had horns, Horns! on his head! and there was more than one brandishing various kinds of prehistoric weapons......well atleast it's not guns. The overgrown horned guy scowled at me. " Stop screaming like a girl  _Bas...or i'll drop you now"_ I shut up with a glare, how dare he! " what did i ever do to you? i have nothing of value except my life." 

The tall horned giant pulled me closer to his face, as if he was searching for something I growled trying not to look like i was going to pee myself from fear. He gave me a scrutinizing look before tossing me over his shoulder the impact of the tug caused me to gasp as precious wind where expelled from my system a large hand roughly grabbed my upper thigh making my breath hitch as he walked back into their camp nearing a tent. Perhaps i wasn't about to be killed....but suddenly death seemed more like the act of mercy than what my frantic mind was making up. " ah....um...excuse me, i eh....don't want to appear preposterous in my suspicions but....what are you doing?" The other horned men was giving us various faces most of them looked hungry and .... was that excitement? why are they acting like i'm being dragged away like a caveman's trophy?!  
the horned man opened the tent and tossed me inside " In a short moment _you_ ".

I froze this was beyond what my poor sanity could take in at once, I just didn't think i looked like a caveman's trophy, **I WAS a caveman's trophy!?!**  
"oh please God no...." i whimpered. " Anything! I'll do anything, i promise! I'll cook, i'll clean, act as bait! please have mercy" I almost started crying then and there crawling backwards trying in vain to defend my honor. grabbing my leg he pulled me onto my back in under him. his large body holding me down as i struggled " But were both males!..... how is this even going to work!" I'm going to die! I'll never survive this!"

The horned rapist with a single yank ripped open my hoodie tossing it away in a random direction making quick work with my t-shirt  pulling it over my head and arms using it to tangle my hands into place. My upper body exposed as he aimed for my jeans unbuckling my belt then undoing the first and only button.   
It all happened so fast it felt surreal. the next thing i knew was that i caught a glimpse of a small knife on top of a chest and with a scream of apology i managed too aim my knee right the force cracking right into his nut's. he cursed from the blinding pain loosing his grip on me enough to reach for the knife and slash it right into his face. 

It was enough to allow me to hurriedly scurry out from under him and with the now bloody dagger dropping to the dirty floor i crawled out from under the tents walls freeing myself from my t-shirt i quickly pulled it on and ran as fast my panic could hold me, refusing to look back as arrows and spears nearly hit me several times over, still chased by my tormentors an arrow barely missed my arm while a spear buried itself into my left calf. Screaming like there was no tomorrow i misjudged my agility staggering to a halt, i roughly rolled down a lumpy hill nearly landing on a large rock. i sat up pain crackling my battered and scraped body. the spear broken and useless since the head was still deep in my leg. I forced myself to stagger along what looked to be a shore line of sorts. leaving a nice set of bloody prints in my wake.  
I was then grabbed by one of the horned men despite my desperate attempts of freedom. Now picked up by my arm i cried out in full blown pain as i felt it's bones shatter, it was the same horned man but rage was evident on his face.....This was it, wasn't it? .... i thought, through the torment....Goodbye my life.

Then trough my fuzzy vision i saw something blue....a hand that had been trusted through the horned man's chest and in plain view before me. in that clutched hand laid a beating heart. The hand vanished and i'm dropped down onto the ground. my large captor now dead infront of me. I blinked in astonishment there infront of me holding a large sword stood a man.  
His hand and body swarmed in a clear neon blue mist. Behind him remained only three standing. A really short man holding what appeared to be a... crossbow?, talking to a blond adult man holding a wooden stick glowing as omnivorously like the glowing neon man.  
While walking up towards me was another adult male with dark messy hair and matching beard holding spear like stick like the blonde man.

The warrior..... well, what should i call him? i mean this shit was starting to look more and more like those fantasy flicks and games. Not only that but remaining awake and coherent was starting to be a real challenge. Did i hit my head somewhere during my escape?

  
I was called back to reality when the dark haired male spoke to me, i blinked and used my only good arm to sit back up. 

The man hunched down slightly reaching out a hand towards me as his companions closed in still holding their weapons it suddenly occurred to me that they as well as me was covered in red blood.

 _wait....if this is blood then...then..._.i looked at the horned men laying unmoving on the sandy ground, it was then it finally started to click in my head i realised that they were dead....i'd just witnessed someone die....even if they were going to kill me.....now they were dead and those men killed....and it was painfully clear i could be next just like before. a hand graced my shoulder they looked at me the blond and dark haired men holding a look of concern. 

"NOO! No please don't, Don't touch me! Stay-STAY away!" 

I slapped them away trying to kick my body away in desperation, _this couldn't...all this had to be a nightmare....things like this just don't happen, this is wrong, wrong sick...so ill...._ Things was becoming harder to accept. I guess the largest part of me was left more confused and frantic than i thought....I have to be strong, to keep it together.  
but I have never seen anyone die like this. The man retreated slightly in surprise though i missed the understanding and well meaning in their presence. right now everything was a threat. 

" Calm down." the man tried to reassure me " I.... we, won't hurt you, we saw you getting attacked by the Qunari, we only wish to help." 

I felt around for anything, anything to use to defend myself but my shaking fingers only scraped sand " Y-you...you Killed them..... what's stopping you from hurting me like them?....They tried to, do unspeakable things......oh God what manner of place is this?!" 

The short man looked at the dark haired man in sympathy " What do we do now Hawke? I doubt he will trust any of us soon" Hawke looked over the battered male infront of him Golden eyes wide in fright, Exotic skin marred in sand, scrapes, bruises and blood. They couldn't just leave him here.   
" We can't just leave him either." Hawke looked over to the blond mage " Anders, what do you think? can you heal him?" Anders looked to Hawke " If he'd let me, however to help him we might have to restrain him." 

" If we tie him up we will be no better than the barbarians who tried to brake him" The fourth member of the party spoke up Anders frowned. " Then how do you propose we help him? he won't let us near him! if we don't treat his leg and arm now, he will die". Hawke sighed and looked at the elf and mage " Fenris....Anders, arguing won''t help."  
the short banter had served as a short Intel of sorts. Did they really want to help?... I looked over at Fenris he looked so different from Hawke and Anders. Tan skin a prominent tattoo design marred his body green eyes and short white hair. His voice dark and oddly calming it held a certain strength in it.  
I can't just sit around...i had to try and make it myself, even if they won't kill me they could do worse things after tricking me to trust them!  
Making up my mind i tried standing up by myself the world tilted and with a rap of pain did i find myself back onto the ground once again hissing and slapping their hands away. 

" If we put away our weapons would you be willing to hear us out?"  Fenris spoke up suddenly making the others gawk and me think it over " you mean it? ....no weapons?"   
Fenris nodded " you have my word " I studied him then nodded "Fine".... I accepted his hand and with his help i rose to my feat only to feel the world grow dark and silent   
arms wrapped around me as cold engulfed me in a dreamless slumber.

* * *

 

Fenris was surprised it actually worked but he felt relived it had, the night had fallen over the shore line of Sundermount mt and Hawke, Varric him and Andres had made camp so that Anders could treat their charge. The Tal-vashoth bandits had crushed his arm and pierced his leg with a spear, Anders had to cut parts of the patients strange clothing to reach the wound. It was now bandaged and the boy looked better already. " There we go" Anders proclaimed " He will probably sleep until morning but he will live".   
Hawke grinned from his place by the fire " That's grate Anders! But i'm really curious about who he is...I've never seen clothes like his before." 

Varric nodded "He didn't really seem equipped or knowledgeable to be running around here on his own, i smell a story~"   
"Poor boy, all alone i'm glad we could help him" Anders put in.

Fenris said nothing but observed the sleeping male he was no less curious than the others but he knew better than to prod in empty what if's. The fire cracked calmly through the smal camp. The boy tried to shuffle in his sleep and with a pined moan he stilled unconsciously playing with the hem of Fenris armour, Hawk and the rest looked on with surprise clear on their faces. Fenris remained still not really sure he should shake the boy of and risk him waking up.   
Hawk and Anders mouthed to let him be so he did.   
Observing the now serene face void of pain and fear, full lashes lush raven hair and smooth complexion ignoring the others he continued to ponder on the exotic person with the face of an angel _......what? wait! wait a minuet Fenris! what the hell are you thinking!_ He scolded himself abruptly looking the other way face nearly palming.

Hawke: " Fenris? what are you doing?" The man asked his companion confused.  
Fenris was asking himself that too. 


	2. About Cam the cook

**( Before starting the Chapter and continuing the story here is some quick information of our hero.)**

Name: Camille  
Nickname: Cam  
Age: 25

Look's  
Height: 167 cm  
weight: 60 kg  
skin tone: Exotic/Medium brown  
Eye color: Bright Hazel  
Hair color: Black with golden highlights  
Nationality: European  
Religion: Hindu-Buddhism

Style   
Cam keeps his unruly hair in a high ponytail, Showing his gradual adapting of kirkwall his previous wardrobe has switched from hoodies and plain jeans to a white simple cotton button up shirt with rolled up sleeves. then a brown/blackish vest with golden trimmings and a matching pair of black pant's finishing off with a pair of mid-calf high boots and gold earrings. 

Important items _:_ his Gold bracelet ( _a memento from his father to his sister_ ). 

About Cam and his Personality  
Initially brash and distrustful he was convinced Hawk and the others would hurt, sell him or both, just like those Tal-vashoth bandits. while lacking any strength or means of protecting himself from pretty much anything, he is immensely stubborn and steadfast in his beliefs often coming of as being strict or sightly violent at times (especially towards Isabela and Hawke). 

However hostile he may appear at first glance he is also immensely  caring and loyal, far to the point where he'd jump into harms way. Raised to be independent and self reliant he often opts to keep his problems and insecurities secret not wanting to take advantage of others to fix them for him showing a reliable and noble side off him as well. 

**(ok then lets get on with the story....well fanfic prequel.)**

* * *

 

 **"Hey you! yes-you!** don't think i don't see you all trying to track blood and mud on that carpet when i spent,  ** **HOURS**  **getting the old spots out!" 

I stomped out from the Kitchens of fenris ~~(stolen/borrowed/squatted)~~ mansion. Two barrels filled to the brim with water and soap aggressively pointing my good arm towards Hawk, Varric and the others.  
The female elf in their company jumped and instantly hopped of the carpet while Hawke and Varric ignored my angry outburst.

Varric: " Well I'll be darned! if it isn't little Cam, you seem to have made a grand recovery from when i last met you." 

Hawke: " Darling! how are you this fine day?" while saying that he pulled me into a hug pulling my cheeks while making silly kiss faces.

I stopped and felt my cheeks heat up, pushing away from the man's chest. "Don't- Call me **...Darling!** " i protested while fuming "It's like this every time! Every day! Why must you always make fun of me!" Then out of nowhere a tall and bust woman parted Hawke and Varric to make space infront of me.  
I blinked in shock as she stared at me the in a swift motion she put her arms around my neck pulling me into a tight hug against her soft chest.

"OMG! Hawke! He's adorable~ .... No wonder you never let me visit!" Still holding the buckets i lower my pointing arm shell shocked. with a sigh i spoke up "*sigh* I don't even-...."   
A door opened and Fenris walked out from a random room holding a few bottles " Hawke? Isabela? you are all early" The busty woman holding me hostage loosened her grip enough for me to turnaround though i was still a prisoner in her grasp as she leaned her head onto the top of my head.   
Varric: " Hello there broody." Hawke stopped pouting at Isabela and turned to Fenris "Thought we'd stop by and check on things" Fenris raised an eyebrow but said nothing as I turned to the silent elf next to Varric and Hawke, she looked over at me and smiled awkwardly "Hello, my name is Merrill." well she seemed nice " Nice to meet you I'm Camille"   
I responded and she seemed to relax instantly. 

Fenris nodded " Well it's a while until dark hit's, What do you have in mind?" Finally i was released and i put a good distance making my escape back to the kitchen, " Well i'll make something to drink and chew on." I stopped by the door pointing at Hawke accusingly " You do not enter kitchen!" Hawke faked a pout " B-But Darling don't leave me!"  
I grew livid and chucked one of the rugs his way hitting him square in the face before finally leaving.  
Missing Hawke look genuinely downcast hunching down on the floor growing imaginary mushrooms, Merrill looked on worried " Goodness! are you alright Hawke?". Fenris only shrugged used to the commotion while Varric laughed fondly " Don't worry Daisy, this always happen." Isabela places her hand on her hip in sass " which one? the rejection or the rug?"   

Varric: "Most times?... both"

* * *

I stood infront of the stove boiling water and reheating various snacks for everyone while thinking back on the latest month i had spent here in kirkwall, yep! a whole month had passed since Fenris, Hawke, Anders and Varric had rescued me from the Tal-vashot bandit's and cared for my injuries. Honestly I was very grateful they were kind pepole even if Hawke was super annoying and deserving of a good lecturing. They were my saviors and as far as things go i was in their debt.   
I was happy i had a place to stay Fenris was a man of few words, Hawke had at first been very down about me not living at his place down at low town as first intended, but as soon as i saw the sorry state of fenris estate i couldn't help myself. 

According to me and me alone it seemed, Fenris was in need of help if not with fighting more so with decent living conditions.... Tbh, without me the estate would fall and the elf would die a long miserable death in dust and take-away cartons. It took a week but gradually the home was returning to it's clean and homely state.   
Besides cleaning and cooking there was the issue with bringing in some form of income i couldn't impose myself on Fenris and the others infinitely after all.  
So while Fenris was out fighting monsters and criminals on ludicrous levels, I had been looking around for various odd jobbs and so far it had only involved lighter deliveries but it was a good start for someone with no fighting skills to speak about.

I placed the various plates and cups on a cart i'd found and mended along with the food and drink, closing the oven so the flames could burn out in peace i made my way out into the home looking for the others. Luckily i found them in one of the downstairs rooms with a smile i called out to them " There you are."  They looked up and Fenris smiled back " you know you don't have to carter us Cam." Hawke and Isabela drooled over the cart as I poured the drinks " No, I don't mind it's just tea and some snacks."   
while saying that i pinched Hawke's and Varric's hands as one was going for the whole plate and the other my booty.  
Merrill and Isabela was glomping down on cookies and sandwiches eye's glittering in content.  
Merrill: " This is really good, Camille!" I smiled and thanked her " Cam is fine Merrill" she nodded and took another.   
Isabela: " I can't belive this! This!" she held the bread as if it was a treasured relic. " This! is-" She stopped to devour the food before abruptly turning to me grasping my hands in her own.   
Isabela: " I've never tasted anything like it! you know....food has always been the way to win the hearts of men and women" 

I looked at her in doubt " oh....ah, I see...well i'm happy you liked it Isabela." She placed a finger on my lips hushing me.  
Isabela: " No No, this need to be said~" 

Varric snickered while nudging the others " Well well well~ The pirate brakes into song, never thought that would happen." Then the doors opened and in walked Anders holding a bag in his hand. "There you are Hawke! Leandra said you walked over to fetch Fenris." Hawke grinned " hi there Anders!" Anders turned his eyes to the commotion and smiled when he saw me i inwardly sighed  _just what i needed.....another flirt, "_ "Hello Anders wan't something to eat before heading out?" Anders walked up to the tray " oh? what's this...." he picked one of the BTL-Sandwiches and sat down as I freed my hands and poured him a cup of honey tea. I had barely put down the tea pot before Anders stood up looking at me with a pained look like he was holding something back.  " A-Anders?....are you alright?" he took my hand and out of nowhere he had almost wrapped his arms around my waist.   
Anders: " Cam. No, Camille.....I don't know how to say this so i just will-..." I blinked not following at all. " Anders if you didn't like it i could go and make something else?"   
Anders: " No! it's not the sandwich! it was beyond anything i have ever eaten everything you make is superb!" 

Me: " I....thank you...?" 

Anders: " I think you should..No, i'm sure you'd be better of living with someone more open minded."  

Anders was quickly pushed aside as Hawke interrupted by pulling me into his lap  " gyahh?!"  i yelped trying to find some ground  _wtf is wrong with these pepole!?_ " You are sooo~ right Anders, That's why he is better of with me." He smiled though the smile didn't quiet reach his eyes as his arms cuddled me close. Anders huffed in annoyance.  
Anders: " Is that really wise? Low town is littering with bandits what if something were to happen?"   
Hawke: " Is the clinic any safer? Dark town is home to more than criminals and common folk."  
Isabela: "Boy's~ don't play a fight you can't win, if he's going with anyone it's gonna be me" she interrupted and pulled me up and back into her chest. I looked around hoping someone would help me but to my grate anger i found Varric barely holding in his laughter while taking down notes of my misfortune.  
Fenris had left the room before Anders had arrived so I was on my own. My eye's met Merrill's and she spoke " oh! I wouldn't mind you rooming with me, your welcome anytime!" so happy she looked I noted. 

I was not a rope stuck in a triangle of a pirate and two mages, lovely!....Fenris walked into the room and i lit up " Fenris!" I gave him a look that pleaded for his help.  
At first confused he spoke up " What are you doing?" Hawke, Anders and Isabela didn't look at him glaring at eachother. " Settling a matter of life and death" Hawke clarified, This only confused Fenris more " And how does that apply to that old raggedy Anne, if i may ask? " the three of them stopped to look at Fenris and Cam who had somehow escaped their grasp and taken refuge next to the broody elf. then down to a old tattered doll the tree of them where holding.   
Cam looked up at fenris " I think I'll just go back to cleaning Fenris, bye and good luck everyone!" I bid as i dashed from the room hoping they would be gone when i returned for the utensils later. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

I remained in the safety of the servants quarters for a long while wrapping some lunch boxes for Fenris and the others refilling water bottles and stocking up on some medical herbs and potions. after pressing in the last food items I carried the heavy packs back out to the front doors. Just as i placed the last pack on the floor Fenris poked his head from the parlor room holding his sword. " Hey Cam? Have you seen my gauntlets?"  I nodded and walked up to him the gauntlet's in my hands " I found them in your study...on the floor under your desk i might add." Fenris rubbed the back of his head with a sort of sheepish grin. 

Hawke and the others walked out of the room and i took the opportunity to pass a bundle of food too Anders he could place in his pack.   
Hawke wrapped his arms around me pouting like a child " Why is Anders the one getting gifts?~ Unfair~ !!!"   


"Stop pouting you big baby, your share is already packed like everyone else's." I peanut flicked Hawke and gave the backpack's to the others. Hawke bunched back with a starry gleam in his eyes and kissed my cheek making me flush scarlet.  _Every time...EVERY DARN TIME!!!_ i trembled in rage as Hawke quickly dashed outside followed by an angry Isabella and laughing Varric and Merrill. 

Anders sighed feeling rather jealous at the moment. Walked out after the group "well.. thank you for the food Camille". Calming down i nodded giving the mage a polite smile "No problems Anders."  Leaving only me and Fenris. I turned to him with a tired smile "you sure know how to pick interesting friends Fenris, are you going to be okay though? How long will you be away?" Fenris snickered his deep voice made me almost swoon he ruffled my hair "They are your friend too you know?" I looked at him in mock horror making him grin at me more fondly "you sure?....." He laughed at my words. "We won't be gone long....a week at most, thinking about it i should worry about you." He frowned at the thought of being away so long i smiled and placed my hand on his cheek. "Hehe don't worry about me Fenris! I can hold the fort just fine."  Fenris hand went from my hair to rest on top of my own resting on his cheek. Looking up into his eyes like this suddenly had me flustered if not a bit bashfully..."y-yeah...anyway, you should hurry and i'll keep doing what i was doing.....yeah." i felt too much like a housewife bidding her newly recruited husband farewell as he walked of to war. 

* * *


End file.
